


i hope you know (that you're my home)

by abyssaldepth



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Avengers Family, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssaldepth/pseuds/abyssaldepth
Summary: подведение итогов войны бесконечностей





	i hope you know (that you're my home)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i hope you know (that you're my home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464983) by [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx). 



— Насколько все плохо?

—Что ж, - говорит Шури, - Все просто ужасно.

Стив вздыхает, закрывая ладонями лицо. Его руки дрожат даже сейчас. Они не прекращают дрожать с тех пор как Баки—

Стив снова заходится в кашляющем рыдании. Он отказывается думать, что Баки мертв. Он _не_ мертв. Не мертв. Ни Сэм, ни Ванда не мертвы, они _не могут быть_ —

—Полагаю, примерно половина населения была уничтожена,- говорит Шури, окончательно ставя точку; она может и выглядит сильной и решительной, как и всегда, но Стив видит как дрожит ее нижняя губа. —Мы проиграли, Капитан.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать,- это не вопрос, но Стив все же смотрит на Шури с искрой надежды в глазах. Она качает головой:

—Я многое что могу сделать, но вернуть мертвых даже мне не под силу.

Стив оседает на пол, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать вырывающиеся рыдания.

 

 

 

 

 Тор уходит во время собрания (все говорят, планируют, каков будет их следующий шаг), чтобы остаться наедине со своим горем.

Ему никто не мешает, вокруг стоит тишина, только Брюс молча позволяет ему оплакивать брата. Каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, он видит массовое убийство, разбросанные по земле тела и своего брата, задыхающегося в руках безумного титана.

— Локи,- шепчет он сломанным голосом, и холодная сосредоточенность исчезает с его лица, уступая место гримасе боли,- О боги, _Локи_.

Он сдается, позволяя рыданиям вырваться наружу, и в тишине чувствует успокаивающе гладящую его по спине руку Брюса.

 _Я даже не смог похоронить его_ , думает Тор. 

 

 

 

 

Незнакомец выходит из корабля Квилла, его вытаскивает сестра Гаморы, руки его трясутся, а по лицу текут слезы. На животе зияет рана, и его руки окрашены в красный цвет крови. Больше из корабля никто не выходит.

Ракета спрашивает о Квилле, ,Гаморе, Драксе, черт, да даже о Мантис, но все, что он получает в ответ это мотание головой и слезы.

\- Они не выжили,- говорит Небула после того как передает сломанного человека его друзьям. Ракета ей не верит. Не верит вплоть до ночи, когда он ложится спать и вспоминает боль в глазах Небулы.

Он плачет. Но нет больше Грута, чтобы его утешить, нет Квилла, который бы включил веселую музыку. Их больше нет. _Семьи_ больше нет.

Если Тор чувствовал себя также, Ракета сожалеет, что был таким придурком по отношению к нему. 

 

 

 

 

Когда Тони приходит в себя, рядом оказываются Тор и Брюс. Нат стоит, опершись на дверь его спальни. Они говорят с ним тихо и осторожно, ходят чуть ли не на цыпочках, будто боятся что разбудят его, или сломают.

Шутка в том, что он уже сломан, разбит на миллиард кусочков. Не подлежит восстановлению.

Он не хочет верить в то, что произошло. Ни во что из этого. Только не Стрэндж, только не стражи, боже, только не _Питер_ , как он посмотрит в лицо его тете? Это его вина, это на его руках кровь безвинных, как он—

И затем осознание поражает его, пронзает как лезвие Таноса, что почти убило его. Прошла уже неделя. А Пеппер так и не дала о себе знать.

—С Пеппер все в порядке? – задыхаясь, спрашивает он. Тони уже знает ответ, но он не хочет думать, что это правда. —Где она?- Роуди, хмуро сидящий рядом с ним, не отвечает.

—Ее больше нет, Тони,- отвечает Нат, избегая смотреть Старку в глаза.

Он задерживает взгляд на ней на секунду, затем на Роуди, он слышит, как кто-то кричит, и он хочет помочь, спасти, как не смог спасти Питера, или Пеппер, или самого себя, но— Ни его сорванное от крика горло, ни его слезы не могут смыть кровь с его рук. 

 

 

 

 

Наташа набирает номер Клинта. Телефон берет Лора.

—Нат, что происходит?Клинт—Клинт просто _исчез_ с Натаниэлем, и я…- Наташа прикрывает глаза: —Мне жаль.

Ей _действительно_ жаль. Она должна была быть сильнее — тогда бы она смогла спасти его. Спасти всех. Сэма, Баки, остальных.

—Мне очень жаль, - вновь повторяет она, перед тем как опуститься на холодный пол. У них даже нет возможности похоронить погибших. Она оплакивает Клинта в тишине.

Времени на слезы не остается. 

 

 

 

 

—Привет,- говорит Стив дрогнувшим голосом, опираясь на дверной проем. Тони переводит уставший взгляд на него.

—Привет. Стив не закрывает дверь. Он знает, несмотря на все, что недавно произошло, Роуди не позволит ему остаться наедине со Старком, не после Сибири. Он садится на стул рядом с кроватью и говорит:

—Мне очень…- Тони прерывает его. Его голос звучит невероятно устало. Он все еще не оправился от потерь, и думает, что процесс займет долгое время. Возможно, все время, что у него осталось.

— _Мне_ жаль, - говорит Старк.

— О чем ты говоришь?- Стив качает головой, - Если бы мы не сражались, мы бы не разделились. Нам нужно было объединиться, чтобы победить его.

— Нет, - качает головой Тони, смотря в пустоту, - Мы бы проиграли.

Тишина. Затем, еле слышно: — Мы идиоты. Всегда ими были. Мы должны были послушать тебя.

— Я знаю,- Тони, похоже, не понимает, что плачет, но он уже привык к этому, - Танос знал, что произойдет. Это как кинуть ему в лицо ядерную бомбу.

—Ну, он бы заслужил это, - Капитан вытирает мокрые глаза большим пальцем.

—Я собираюсь убить его, - говорит Тони, - Я собираюсь убить эту долбанную фиолетовую виноградину.

Стив смотрит на него. Глаза Старка должны быть затуманены успокоительными, но вместо этого сияют решительностью и яростью.

Он думает о Баки и Сэме.

Он понимает. Он тоже чувствует решимость отомстить за них, так же как Тони за Пеппер и Питера.

 _Он наконец понимает_.

—Да, что ж, - говорит Стив, - этот чертов фанатик будет _молить_ о пощаде, когда мы доберемся до него. 

 

 

 

 

В конце концов, все соглашаются.

Наташа держится отстраненно, обсуждая провалившиеся стратегии с Окойе и Небулой. На собрание появляется принцес— _королева_ Шури, сопровождаемая М’Баку. Она тотчас же начинает корректировать и уточнять данные, отображаемые на голографической карте.

Тони и Стив уже там, обсуждают с Брюсом их план. Они должны убедиться, во-первых, что Земля в безопасности, и что она не исчезнет, когда они улетят; У Тора уже есть координаты Таноса. Небула узнала их после нескольких недель поисков по Галактике. С помощью Громобоя они могут добраться до туда легко. Роуди и Ракета соглашаются с ними.

Пусть они не смогли спасти своих друзей, черт их подери, если они не смогут отомстить за них.


End file.
